


Chained Teaching

by Tsuki (lunarrainbows)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarrainbows/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonnello learns that ignoring Reborn's needs can mean that he'll have to get a new wardrobe once more. His clothes never seem to last because Reborn likes to rip them off of him. Adult Reborn x Adult Colonnello</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained Teaching

 

He didn't know when it happened, but he was damn glad that it did. He was glad to be so close to someone, to have actual contact with someone that he could actually trust, actually like to have around him-it felt good.

It didn't matter much if Reborn was currently sprawled out on the couch behind him, what really mattered to him was that anyone still wanted to be around him. He was used to the stiff, forced cordial meetings, the shy glances and responses from those afraid of his temper;

But with Reborn, things were different. Things were always different when it came to the hitman.

No matter how frustrating he got, how he would always be able to get under his skin and vice versa, he couldn't help but to acknowledge that it was fun to have him around. Their sense of humour was pretty similar, and the brunette had the uncanny knack to bring a smirk or grin to his face.

It was something that he'd never tell him. He didn't want to make that overgrown ego to grow any more than it needed to.

"What's wrong Colonnello? You've been staring at that line for almost ten minutes now."

He had to push down the urge to shiver as a weight settled on his left shoulder, knowing it was one of Reborn's hands as it pointed to the line in the book which he had been studying that he had indeed been staring at. He could feel the warmth seeping in through the thin fabric of his shirt and through the fabric of the shirt that Reborn was wearing and didn't want to pull away.

The relaxed feeling in the room melded together with the light scent of Reborn's shampoo, creating one odd picture in his mind. The faint scent of vanilla, and what he thought was sandalwood teased his nose, both pleasing and partially alluring. For someone that tended to smell of metal and gunpowder because of his trade, it was an interesting change.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he let the beginnings of a smirk to show on his lips.

"I'm not allowed to think now? It just occurred to me, you really do like that shampoo. You're always smelling like vanilla now."

Hearing the rustle of clothing behind him, Colonnello was unprepared for the full weight of Reborn against his back. The hitman had sat up, only to situate himself so that his body was now between black clad legs, and brought the other arm up to wrap around his neck in a lazy, backwards hug.

"E-eh? Reborn, what the-"

He had been cut off simply by the feeling of Reborn nuzzling against the crook of his neck. It was weird enough that he was still semi trapped in such an awkward hug, yet at the same time he wanted to know where this would lead to.

What really made him shiver was the feeling of those dangerous lips against his left ear.

"I have an idea of what you were thinking about. Why don't you let me show you instead of thinking of it idiot?"

That was the point. He'd rather think of it, at least right now. However, those whispered words caused his body to react in surprising ways.

Letting out a small gasp he reached up and grabbed those hands which were hanging from their place around his neck. Finally able to brush off most of the shock from the statement Reborn had made a daring smirk etched itself across his face.

"That so? I can show you just exactly what I was thinkin' about."

He didn't have to see the look in Reborn's eyes to know that he liked the idea. No, he could tell just by the small intake of breath and by the way he hitman was trying to pull him up on the couch with him.

"Are you going to get your ass up here, or am I going to have to spread you out on the floor again?"

Laughing he felt Reborn sit back and turned around, still on the floor. Grinning cheekily at the hitman he shook his head.

"Keep dreaming, kora."

The dark smirk on Reborn's face had his blood racing.

"Why dream when you're right here?"

 _There were some days where he loved Reborn's sadistic nature. Today would be one of those days._ He thought as Reborn pounced on him, causing him to fall backwards just like he said he would.

Feeling the familiar weight of Reborn settling atop him he couldn't help but to laugh at the irony of it all. It didn't matter where or when, the dark haired hitman always loved to prove that he could get him on his back. A smirk tugged at his lips as he reached out, sweeping his arm to move any of the books that were still near him away and leaned up, grabbing Reborn's collar to pull him down, bringing them face to face.

"Who says that you're always top, kora?"

He really did love to push the man's buttons, just to get some reaction from him. It was thrilling to know that he could entice such reactions from someone that liked to hide his feelings from the prying eyes of the people around him. Crystal blue eyes sparkled in mischief as they peered into dark grey ones.

Propping himself up on his hands for a few seconds he sat up, pushing Reborn against the couch and placed himself between the brunette's now spread legs. Kneeling in front of him he braced his left hand on Reborn's thigh, his right hand brushing against the button down dress shirt, stopping to brush at the buttons thoughtfully as he pursed his lips.

To fuck around with Reborn's head, or not?

He had to have been in a good mood to let him get this far at least. He should see just how much leeway that he would be allowed, yet at the same time he wanted to know what would happen when Reborn snapped, because when he did the results were never the same.

Trying to quell the delicious little shiver that just went down his spine he turned his gaze from the white shirt that he was so enamoured with and met Reborn's own inquiring gaze with his half lidded one, a devious smirk making itself known on his lips.

"Hmph. Here I thought you knew why I'm on top Colonnello,"

Reborn began with a languid purr, reaching out and pulling the blonde even closer. Threading his fingers through blonde hair he winced at the feeling of his head being yanked to the side. He wasn't against rough housing, nor rough sex. But damn, give a guy a little warning why don't you?

"Bast-"

He tried to snap at Reborn, but the smug bastard had to shut him up in the most annoying way possible. He had kissed him.

He knew just how addicted he was to him, and once he got started, it was hard to stop. Reborn was an addiction that he couldn't quit, one that he didn't want to quit. The bastard knew this and he was exploiting it to the fullest.

 _  
_Fucker, he's doing this..._   
_

Well shit. He always seemed to lose his train of thought when Reborn was kissing him like this, and with the way he was splayed across the brunette's lap, he couldn't bring himself to move away. The feeling of his skin touching Reborn's was electrifying, he would always feel giddy in the weirdest way when he was near him.

It was one of the reasons why he always hid everything behind his hard headed personality. He was strong, incredibly so; yet when it came to the matters of the heart-that was another thing entirely.

Gasping into the kiss as he felt cool fingers brush against the back of his neck he pulled back, gasping for air. He could practically feel the aura of smugness that radiated from Reborn, the prick did like to get his way. To do that was to get under his skin too.

"H-hah...damned bastard."

The response he got was a chuckle full of devious intent. Scowling he hooked a finger under the collar of Reborn's shirt and pulled hard, ripping the buttons off of it as his hand met the end of the shirt.

"Dick. You're too controlling, kora."

He could feel the product of the brunette's frustration underneath him and he did nothing. He didn't tease him, he didn't acknowledge it; instead he pretended that it didn't exist. That was one of Reborn's biggest pet peeves, when he wanted something, he made sure he got it. Right now he wanted attention, and he wasn't getting the kind that he wanted.

Twitching in surprise as his vision suddenly became dark, he felt the weight of Reborn's arms over his shoulders.

 _  
_Ah fuck, I think I finally made him snap..._   
_

"Again, kora? You still have to replace the old headband!"

He tried not to lean against Reborn as the older man picked him up, the whole experience more exciting now that he couldn't see because of his makeshift blindfold.

"Don't worry about that. I'll buy you a new one. Later that is."

The reply was terse, yet Colonnello could hear both the growing excitement and frustration in it.

 _  
_Heh. Mission accomplished._   
_

Gasping in surprise he could feel himself falling before landing onto a very familiar surface. Reborn's bed. Feeling Reborn settling over him to straddle his hips, he groaned in frustration as he felt the cold touch of metal against his wrists.

"Shit."

The clicking of handcuffs was the only thing he could hear besides the rustle of clothes, and before he knew it his boots were tossed clear across the room.

Reborn really was into bondage and punishment. Why, oh why did he have to be addicted to this bastard? He questioned his sanity sometimes.

Pulling at the handcuffs he let out an irritated grunt as he realized that these weren't just the normal handcuffs, oh no. Of course they had to be specially treated ones, probably enough to where they were made for someone like him.

He wouldn't put it past Reborn after all.

"Come now Colonnello, you can't expect for me to free you with a stunt like that."

A shiver went through his body at the way Reborn spoke, the sound of his name being said with such a delicious tone that sent his body ablaze with want. Fuck, Reborn really knew how to get him to want him without even touching him.

"Fucker, quit teasing!"

Teasing was what his lover was good at. Oh, the teasing. The damned man liked to wind him up so much until he couldn't take it anymore, then send him flying every which way with a single touch. Fuck, if this was going to be the same way, he's going to really have to be patient.

Hearing the rustling of his lover moving on the bed, he couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as his shirt was inched up, letting the hot skin of his stomach to be exposed to the cooler air of the room. He lied there, his trying to inch his body closer to Reborn's, wanting the normal contact between them, but he was denied.

That was new.

A needy whine escaped him as he finally felt the faintest brush of cool fingertips against the soft skin of his stomach. Maybe he wasn't going to be teased to all hell?

Arching into the touch he tried to press himself closer to him, wanting Reborn to lose the last of his restraint, for him to just touch him already. He fucking wanted it, why the hell did he want to tease him?

"You're tense…maybe I should help?"

So that's where he was!

Moaning lowly at the hot, wet feel of a tongue against the shell of his ear he couldn't help the canter of his hips upwards as sharp teeth nipped at the lobe and he whined as it was sucked. It was one of his weak spots, it was one that he didn't even know about until he started to be serious with Reborn. Now that the brunette knew it, it was exploited to the fullest.

"Ngh!"

A sharp nip to his ear, then the feeling of a hand palming his now straining erection through his jeans was driving him crazy. Damn it all, why didn't he free him from these jeans? Was this all payback because he didn't acknowledge the fact that Reborn wanted to do him right there on the couch?

"Don't be so impatient, Colonnello. You'll get what you want."

That had him yanking at his restraints with even more vigour. He really was going to be an annoying bastard, wasn't he?

"Shit!"

His pants were inched down along with his boxers, that teasing hand that had once been providing awesome friction to his covered length had left to caress his inner thighs, never touching the places that he really wanted him to. Damned bastard…

The sound of fabric ripping had him growling in frustration.

He just bought this damned shirt!

"Damn it Reborn, I just bought—"

Silenced by the heady surge of pleasure that had surged through him when Reborn's hot mouth encased the tip of his weeping cock his head rolled back as he took him down to the root and sucked hard. Too caught up in the feeling of teeth lightly scraping along the underside of his twitching length he didn't hear the clatter of the lube cap hitting the floor, but he damned well smelled the scent of mint.

Opening his legs more he let out a soft gasp of pleasure as a lubed finger circled around his entrance, trying to coax him to relax enough so that it could go in. A few hard sucks and special attention paid to the underside of the head of his cock as he pulled back was the only warning he got before Reborn pushed in two fingers, not sparing the time to prepare him like normal.

"F-fuck!"

It really stung with the mint lube, especially because he hadn't been punished like this in a while. The brunette really could be a sadistic ass sometimes, but he couldn't deny that he liked it as well. There was just something about adding some pain to the pleasure that made it all the more exciting.

At least he was distracting him from the pain by still sucking him off while he stretched him open. He didn't like the idea of not being able to walk for days because Reborn was too horny to prepare him properly.

It took a few minutes for him to loosen enough for another finger to be added, what was really getting to him was the lewd sounds of Reborn sucking him off and the feeling of him only faintly brushing his fingers against his prostate. He just wanted to cum, was that so bad?

Damn it, he didn't want to be teased like this.

"Stop teasing, kora!"

More than irritated he thrust his hips downwards, trying to get him to touch that one spot fully, to bring him to a mindless being of pleasure. He fucking wanted it!

Stopped by an iron grip of his hips he whined in desperation, just wanting to get rid of his now painful erection. Pulling at his restraints more when he felt those teasing fingers leave him he wished he wasn't blindfolded for once. If he wasn't, Reborn would have had an angry glare directed only at him.

"Damn it Reborn, just let me come!"

An amused chuckle and a light tug at the base of his cock was his lover's response.

"Beg me."

Oh hell no, he was in that sort of mood? Shit…

It wasn't like him to beg, and Reborn knew that. Why the fuck was he being such a dick today?

"Dream on."

Feeling the brunette pull away he actually wondered if he'd leave him like this. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to get pissed at something he'd say, but he'd be damned if he'd be left like this.

Plus, he was so fucking needy right now.

"Fuck me."

"What was that, Colonnello? Speak louder."

Feeling the head of Reborn's cock nudge at his entrance he groaned softly. He was going to really make him beg, wasn't he? Fuck it all, he'd get him back later.

"Fuck me, do it now, kora!"

Hissing at the sudden intrusion he had to wrap his legs around Reborn's waist to anchor himself so that his rough thrusts upwards didn't make him knock his head on the headboard. He really had to be desperate as well if he was being this rough already.

"Ngh! B-astard!"

Reduced to moaning openly when Reborn shifted his hips, he shuddered when the weird figure eight motion that he did made the head of his cock press against his prostate in a way that was bringing him closer to climax with every stroke.

"Wha—"

Pulled downwards he let out a choked scream as his world tuned into nothing but pleasure, his body shuddering as the new angle had the head of Reborn's cock sweeping over his sweet spot in a way that he hadn't experienced before.

"Damn it Colonnello."

A breathy laugh was all he could give as he cantered his hips downwards, meeting his lover's thrusts halfway. He was close, he could feel it. There was just something about Reborn that had him easily going off the edge, and teasing him like he did earlier was just the icing on the cake.

"More!"

Gasping this out he moaned loudly as Reborn's hand closed around his bobbing length, giving it a few pulls and sweeping a thumb under the tip he seized up, only needing one more roll of his lover's hips against his to send him flying off the edge. Clenching down on Reborn he heard his satisfied moan as he emptied himself inside of him, the feeling only fueling his own release which had spurted against his chest.

Panting, he tried to catch his breath and regain what senses he still had and was surprised that something was moving against his wrists.

"Wh—"

He was unable to get out any words, but the cool feel of scales had his mind coming to the only conclusion he could. The bastard had Leon transform into a pair of handcuffs! No wonder he couldn't get free!

"Good job, Leon."

He was still weak, still blindfolded and he knew that Reborn was still inside of him, but that didn't stop him from reaching up and slapping the back of his head hard.

"You're a real dick, kora. Now pull out, this is really fucking weird."


End file.
